What's Your Kryptonite?
by Hyper Kid
Summary: Going through the various teams of nins, finding out what really drives them nuts... INCLUDING the sand nins! XD Set at random intervals, some canon, some pure fanon, all fun! Rated for swearing, minor yaoi, complete randomness, beware Tenten's camera! XD
1. Naruto

What's Your Kryptonite?

A little look into the ninjas lives, and discovering what REALLY drives them nuts. Hey, it sounds like it could be a game show, doesn't it? Well, maybe later. Anyway, first off, we have the logical starting point, hero of the series, and the only ninja to ever wear bright orange, Naruto Uzumaki!

Disclaimer: HK doesn't own any product or ninja used in this fic. Also, no ninjas were seriously harmed in the making of this fic.

WARNINGS!! Shounen-ai, which is gay pairings, random insanity, and barely any reference to cannon. Love to evilsockofghana, who, in an extremely roundabout way, got me the idea for this. It is NOT ripping off her, just that's what the conversation started with. Oh yeah, also short chappies.

Naruto's Kryptonite

One morning, Naruto woke up a few hours earlier than usual. Sasuke was back in the village, and today was their first real mission! It was nice to have the whole squad 7 back again, and Naruto was sure this mission would be easy for their new and improved skills! He barely paused to grab some cup ramen as he zoomed out the door, running to the bridge at full speed. As usual, both Sakura and Sasuke had arrived before him, though Kakashi wasn't there yet. Utterly sick and tired of always having to wait for him, Naruto decided to skip saying 'good morning' to his friends, and sneak off to find Kakashi himself. Sakura and Sasuke watched the orange blur zip away through the village, and shared a sigh.  
"That Naruto, he's so unreliable! I wonder what's gotten into his head this time!"  
"Don't worry about it, Sakura, just be glad he's not bothering us. I hate it when he's this energetic."

Naruto was searching near one of the gates out of Konoha, when a man wearing a black coat with red clouds and a moustache walked up to him  
"Uh... hello young man, would you like some ramen?" Naruto blinked, looking up at the man suspiciously.  
"Why would you wanna give me ramen?" The man with the moustache looked around randomly.  
"Uh... well, I'm... uh... I'm a travelling ramen seller! Yeah, that's right! And I would like to see what kind of ramen today's young ninja are eating!" Naruto blinked, then grinned.  
"AWESOME! I'll help you, mister! Oh, by the way, your moustache just fell off." The man looked around.  
"Ah crap. Not again. Did you see where it... ah!" He bent down, and picked up his swirly black moustache, sticking it back on his face. "Now, where were we... Ah yes, I was going to give you ramen. Well, follow me young man." Naruto watched him walk a few steps, then shrugged. He hadn't seen many people with moustaches, so maybe they fell off from time to time. He followed the man off down a dark alley, grinning to himself.

The man in the black coat seemed to have a lot of trouble with his moustache as he led Naruto along the back alleys of Konoha, but Naruto didn't find that suspicious. Moustaches were not ninja business, so he didn't really care about them. He was a little suspicious though; if the man was a travelling ramen seller, where did he keep his ramen? And would he be able to give Naruto special ramen, like ramen from the Land of Waves or something? Naruto, not being one to be shy, peppered the man with questions as they walked. The man answered about half of them, seeming a little side tracked, but Naruto didn't mind. As long as he got his ramen, it didn't really matter where it was from. When they arrived at a large square, Naruto noticed something, and giggled.  
"Hey mister, did you know you look kinda old with those lines on your face? Like granny wrinkles!" The man twitched, then turned to glared at Naruto, his eyes displaying the sharingan as his moustache once again fell to the floor.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Suddenly, Naruto realised who the man was, and he turned and ran through the village, screaming at the top of his lungs.  
"SASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKE!" When Naruto found Sasuke, approximately thirty seconds later, he glomped onto him like a koala. "DON'T LEEEAVE MEEEEEEE!" Sasuke and Sakura exchanged looks, then Sasuke sighed.  
"Naruto, I'll never know what the hell you're thinking, but I just got back. Why would I leave?" Naruto shook his head and refused to speak.

Because Itachi is Naruto's kryptonite.

I'll be posting every Saturday if at all possible, though if I get enough reviews, it may be sooner... because I luvs ya! Oh yeah, and if ANYONE has an idea for Hinata's kryptonite, that's the one I'm stuck on, so... SAVE MEEEE!! XD


	2. Sasuke

Okay, everyone, I hope you enjoyed that last little jaunt into the world of Naruto, and since it made sense at the time, I'm going by team, which means the only ninja to ever wear red, white and blue is next. I mean seriously, Sasuke, what do you think you are, a flag? Very impractical ninjas these. But, moving on, What's Sasuke's Kryptonite?

Disclaimer: HK no own Naruto.. or Superman

After finishing a particularly difficult mission, Sasuke had decided to take a stroll through the village, to find out how much had changed in his absence. The answer was surprisingly little. Just as he was wandering through the old school neighbourhood, a familiar shout made him freeze.  
"SASUKE!" He twitched, turning around to see a familiar blonde kunoichi running down the street toward him at full speed. He had no idea why Ino STILL insisted on pursuing him, he had told her multiple times that he was gay, and Naruto had even told him that in the time he had been away, Ino had admitted she was a lesbian. Yet she STILL showed up outside his window every morning with a pair of binoculars. He had TRIED ignoring her, glaring at her, telling her to go and die, and even tried the fireball jutsu, but she STILL wouldn't leave him alone. One last idea dropped into his mind: RUN!

Careening through the streets of Konoha, Sasuke glanced behind him, and almost fainted. Ino was keeping up with him. He was running as fast as he could, and she still hadn't even broken a sweat. That really shouldn't be possible! Drawing a deep breath, he leapt the gap between two buildings before jumping behind a handy tree. If he couldn't escape her, maybe he could lose her... He didn't dare peek as he heard the sound of stampeding feet zoom past his hiding place. He waited until they had faded into the distance before allowing himself a sigh of relief.  
"Whatcha sighing for, Sasuke?" Sasuke twitched, every nerve in his body telling him that it shouldn't be possible, that there was no way she could have managed... Hesitantly, he turned, coming face to face with an upside down Ino. She grinned at him, and kissed his nose. Sasuke had a minor mental breakdown, freezing to the spot for several crucial moments, before screaming at the top of his lungs and running off through the streets of the village, waving his arms in the air.  
"NARUTO!"

Naruto was wandering through the village with Shikamaru and Choji, looking for Iruka. They had just found him by the ramen shop when Shikamaru happened to glance behind them.  
"Uh, Naruto?" Naruto paused in his charge, turning to look at Shikamaru.  
"What?" Shikamaru jerked a thumb over his shoulder as he sauntered nonchalantly past.  
"Do you happen to know why Sasuke's running though the village like a maniac, calling your name?" Naruto tilted his head curiously just as Sasuke zoomed over, latching onto him like a koala.  
"NARUTO! TAKE ME NOW, ON THE GROUND, IN A TREE, ANYWHERE!" Naruto looked at Sasuke in confusion as Ino skidded to a stop with fire in her eyes.  
"Uh, Sasuke, I know you're kinda impatient, but are you really sure..." Sasuke gave up on Naruto's failing brain power, and yoinked himself up to kiss him pointedly. Iruka sweatdropped as Naruto's downstairs brain got to work, and the boys took it to the floor.  
"With how they were in school, I never would have guessed." Shikamaru sighed, wandering off to look at clouds.  
"What a drag..." Ino stared in shock and vague interest for a while before running off, swearing to have her vengeance. Sasuke saw her go out of the corner of his eye, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Because Ino is Sasuke's kryptonite.

Remember kids, reviews make the nice authoress very happy, and more likely to write more! Also, like in my other fic, I will now be taking suggestions for anything you want to see in a disclaimer, like, say, Neji in a ballet tutu...or Sasuke looking HAPPY. o.O


	3. Sakura

Well, that was certainly fun... anyway, moving on to the last member of Squad 7, the only ninja I ever saw with pink hair, it's time for Sakura's kryptonite! Now, this one was a little harder...but not really much, because, hey, it's Sakura. She's like, a creepy stalker mom person. So, What's Sakura's Kryptonite? Sorry I missed the Saturday, btw, one of my friends is moving to Nova Scotia so we had a 24 hour party.

Disclaimer: KK, HK-chan is going to be giving you some ideas, since no one's volunteered to my knowledge... so!  
Sasuke: (wearing a ballet tutu) WTF?!  
HK: Just read the card, ninja-boy.  
Sasuke: WHO ARE YOU?! WHY AM I HERE?! WHY AM I WEARING A DRESS?!  
HK: (thwapps him upside the head) Read the card and you can leave!  
Sasuke: (glances at card, raises eyebrow) HK doesn't own Naruto? Why'd anyone want to own that loser?  
HK: Shush, Sasuke, and don't move around so much, your panties are showing.  
Sasuke: O.o !!1!!11!1!

Sakura had been sent on a VERY important mission by Lady Tsunade. For some rather obscure reasons, Sasuke couldn't accompany her on this mission, and Naruto wasn't allowed to come for some very obvious reasons, so she was accompanied by Shino, Hinata, and Kiba. There were a couple of teams of jonin flanking them, because the mission was VERY important, but since their skills had improved, Tsunade had mostly trusted the mission to Shino's smarts, Kiba's sense of smell, Hinata's eyes, and Sakura's burning grudge. The jonin were mostly back up and insurance, though they ended up not having to do very much.

Sakura stormed the castle almost like a one-kunoichi army, ignoring most of the grunts who came crawling out to defend the castle, barely even seeing them. The rest of the team weren't so oblivious or focused, and so dealt with the enemy fairly quickly, before returning to the rather hard task of trying to keep up with Sakura as she busted her way through walls in search of her prey. Outside, on guard against reinforcements, one of the jonin turned to another.  
"I am REALLY glad it's not me in there... I swear, those kids are totally showing us up, especially Lady Fifth's girl." The other jonin snickered.  
"Remember back when they were genin? I watched them graduate from the academy..." The first jonin grinned.  
"Ever guess that this would end up happening? Girl's like a tank."  
"Never."

Inside the castle, Sakura the Tank had finally burst through into the right room, and spotted her quarry. She froze, and Shino, Hinata and Kiba took advantage of the pause to catch up and take up defensive positions, wary of the enemy's jutsu. Orochimaru smiled at them like the snake he was, and opened his mouth to speak. He never got to say anything, however, as Sakura, not giving a rat's ass if he had jutsu coming out of his ears, pounced, bearing him to the floor and starting to thoroughly beat him to a pulp. The others watched for a while, wincing occasionally in sympathy, then Shino sighed.  
"I think interfering would be rather stupid at this point... we'll leave Sakura to vent her frustrations and proceed to clean out the rest of the castle." Kiba, only half listening, winced suddenly.  
"Oh dear god, Shino, did you SEE that?! I think she just castrated him with her bare hands!" Hinata, who was more amused than scared by the whole thing, smiled faintly.  
"She's wearing gloves, Kiba..." Kiba twitched, turning to Shino, very eager to leave the room.  
"I'm with you, let's go make sure nothing tries to take us by surprise..." A terrified scream from Orochimaru.  
"NOOO! DON'T, PLEASE! I SWEAR I'LL LEAVE SASUKE ALONE, I SWEAR! NO, THOSE ARE ATTAC HED!!" Sakura froze, twitching, and Kiba winced.  
"Ooh, big mistake... come on, Shino, let's get out of here..." Shino looked at Sakura for a moment, then nodded.  
"The best course of action would probably be... EVERYBODY RUN!"

Because Orochimaru is Sakura's kryptonite.

Well, my loves? Reviews are very much appreciated, so share the love! Remember, you can choose a disclaimer.


	4. Neji

And now, I wrote this one in my French class at school. ;) We move on to one of the rather limited number of ninja who have no pupils and can still see, Hyuga Neji! Now, this one was a little harder than its predecessors, since Neji-chan doesn't have an obvious one like those three... but it was a lot of fun finding one for him, and I think you'll agree it fits. So, What's Neji's Kryptonite? Oh yes, and thanks to Artemis Trinity for the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Kakashi: (dominatrix gear, with HUGE whip) Hmmm... this could come in useful... (raises whip) IRUKA! GET OVER HERE!!  
HK: Noooo! Disclaimer first, THEN kinky yaoi porn!  
Kakashi: (pouts) fine... HK doesn't own Naruto. NOW can I go?  
HK: ... Sure! X3  
Kakashi: (runs off)  
In the Distance: Kakashi?! What are you doing with that- ah! (WHIPCRACK)

WARNINGS!! Spiders, dementedness, Neji acting like a small child on crack, and that there disclaimer.

One nice pretty shiny morning, Neji was sitting in his room, feeling mostly at peace. Nothing particularly interesting was going on, but that was okay. Neji was okay with the calm. He stretched, laying back on his bed, smiling at the ceiling. Suddenly, a spider dropped on a long thread, stopping just above Neji's nose. He twitched. The spider stretched out its legs, and in his mind he saw large, drool coated fangs, and eight evil, glinting eyes. That was too much for Neji, who screamed, running from the room as fast as he could.

Breathing heavily, Neji dived into a store room and slammed the door behind him, leaning against it. He HAD to be far enough away by now... the spider could never have followed him here. His pride had forced Neji to stay inside the Hyuga household, and away from the more frequented areas. Thus he had managed to avoid most of the people who knew him by sight, though he had almost run down Hyugi Hiashi on his initial wild dash. It was very dark inside the storeroom, and anyone with normal eyes would have been unable to see, but fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, Neji had his Byakugan. Taking a deep breath, he activated his all-seeing eyes. Fifteen seconds later, his scream shook the whole village. The storeroom was full of spiders.

Neji had thrown his pride to the winds the moment a spider had landed on his hand, and was now running through the streets of Konoha, screaming at the top of his lungs and waving his arms on the air. The entire village was full of spiders! This might possibly be because he had forgotten to deactivate his Byakugan, but Neji was too busy freaking out over the spiders to notice. He didn't even notice Tenten and Lee as he ran past them, screaming. Tenten immediately grinned, whipping a video camera out of her pocket, fiddling with the controls before levelling it at Neji. Rock Lee reached over and put a hand on the camera, pushing the end down.  
"Tenten, it is not YOUTHFUL to mock your teammates!" Tenten frowned, then sighed.  
"Fine... well, if you'll excuse me..." She dashed off after Neji, an evil grin covering her face. Lee looked after her, and his expression stiffened.  
"I must find GAI-SENSEI and ask him what women do when they rush off!" He zoomed away in the opposite direction.

Neji had stopped running in the middle of a mostly-empty plaza, and was lying on the ground in the foetal position, twitching. Tenten approached cautiously, video camera up and running. Naruto wandered over, giving Neji an odd look before moving on to Tenten.  
"Sooooo... why's Neji on the ground twitching?" Tenten shrugged, toning down her evil grin so Naruto wouldn't suspect anything.  
"I dunno... why don't you go ask him?" Naruto shrugged, and Tenten's grin went back to 'evil mode' as Naruto walked over and crouched down beside Neji.  
"Uh... Neji, are you okay?" Neji slowly raised his head, a manic look in his eye as he grabbed Naruto's shoulders, staring directly at him.  
"THE SPIDERS! They're EVERYWHERE, Naruto, EVERYWHERE!! MAKE THEM GO AWAY!!" Naruto stared in shock for a while as Neji gradually released him, sinking back down to the ground and curling into and even smaller ball, muttering about spiders.

Because spiders are Neji's kryptonite.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, guys! Sorry I missed the past two Saturdays...


	5. Lee

HK: Okay, who's next...  
Neji: If you're going by team, that makes it Lee.  
HK: Thank you for that... and why are you here?  
Neji: (shrugs) Well, you finished humiliating me, and I'd rather like to know what you plan to do to the others.  
HK: Wups... should have told ya first then... already done Naruto's squad.  
Neji: That's alright, those three are obvious. Now, I do believe we were going to bother Lee?  
HK: How right you are, my new ASSISTANT! And since you're here, would you mind introducing the disclaimer?  
Neji:... why not? Credit to Artemis Trinity.

Disclaimer: Sakura: (in wedding dress) Huh? Wait, what?  
Orochimaru: (in tux) What's going on here?  
Sakura: YOU!! (starts to beat him with bouquet)  
HK: No! Disclaimer first, THEN violence!  
Sakura: Fine... HK doesn't own us... NOW can I kill him?  
Orochimaru: (pales) No... YOU ALREADY DID THAT ONCE THIS FANFIC!!  
Sakura: (pounces like a tiger) WHY I OUGHTA!!

As usual, dawn found Rock Lee and Might Gai preparing for their next big epic in training. Then, also as usual, the sunset found both beat to a pulp, and utterly exhausted. They staggered back to the team residence, collapsing unconscious one on top of the other (not in a sick way you pervs! XD) when the door refused to open with mere willpower. Apparently, it took actual physical effort... not that it would help them today, because today Neji, Tenten and Naruto had blocked up the door for a prank. Naruto's idea, naturally. Tenten snuck out a window briefly with her video camera to take some stills of the two to sell on E-bay to the rabid Lee/Gai fans, then Neji gave up, knowing they'd get the Lecture to end all Lectures about Youthfullness! and Teammates! if he didn't, and unblocked the door, dragged the two in, and abandoned them in the main room, because Naruto and Tenten had taken advantage of his absence to raid his room.

The next morning, Rock Lee actually woke up late! He realised this when he looked out the window and was blinded by the light of the fully risen sun. He gasped in shock, Gai-sensei would be FURIOUS! Then he realised that Gai-sensei was also still asleep! A terrible shock! After fussing about trying (and failing) to wake his sensei, he came across a note! A MYSTERIOUS note! It read: '_Lee, Gai-sensei and yourself were_ **TRAINING TOO HARD YESTERDAY**! _Yes Tenten, I can do this myself. Anyway, you and Gai-sensei were training too hard yesterday,_ BUT NOT AS HARD AS ME! _Naruto._ _Please. Okay, and since you trained too hard,_ **because you're insane**, _Tenten, stop stealing the note. Thank you. Back to the point; neither of you are fit to train today, so Tenten, Naruto and I are taking care of the Hokage's surprise mission_ SUCKERS! You get left behind! _NARUTO! Stop it! I am NOT joking! Alright, Lee, Tenten would like to suggest_ **it wouldn't be necessary if they didn't always do such stupid stuff!** _I know, Tenten. But anyway, Tenten wanted to suggest you take this opportunity to relax, visit the hot springs, and_ **LET YOUR DAMN BODY HEAL!** _Tenten! Watch your language!_ He's right, Tenten. _Thank you, Naruto. Now, STOP STEALING THE NOTE!! Thank you. I think I should remind you, you CAN'T train if your body is broken, so the Hokage 'highly recommended' you spend the day in the hot springs. Call it a mission if you must._ But our mission is cooler! _Shut up, Naruto._ **Neji! Jeez, you're grumpy today.** _No, but you two WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! Now, Lee: Hot springs. Go. Or when I get back I swear I'll tie you to your bed again!_ Kinky, Neji... gotta try THAT with Sasuke! **Wow... I never would have guessed! Can I take pictures?** _NO YOU CANNOT! AND NOT IN THAT WAY YOU PERVERTS! NOW, MISSION, GO!! _**From**_ Neji, _Naruto, **and****Tenten**_'_. Lee regarded the suspicious note suspiciously. Due to his diligent training, he had MISSED A MISSION! A terrible flaw... but he also had ANOTHER MISSION, for HIMSELF ALONE! Puffing himself up with pride, he ran all the way to the hot springs, nearly tearing off all the muscles in his legs as he did so.

It was evening now, and as per his MISSION, Lee had been soaking in the hot springs all day. He had to admit, he felt a lot better...ready for MORE TRAINING! The rest of his squad would be back soon... and Lee decided to RUN all the way back to meet them! Excited, he jumped to his feet, spraying water everywhere, and dashed out of the springs at TOP SPEED, barely pausing to pull on his uniform before DASHING out into the village! He arrived at the team's residence just as the other three arrived, looking tired and scratched up but satisfied. This expression soon vanished, however, as they stared at him in shock. Lee supposed it must be due to his AWESOME SPEED! but then Naruto started giggling, and Tenten whipped out her camera and taking pictures like a maniac! Neji was still giving him a VERY strange look, before apparently finding his voice.  
"... Lee? Is that you?" Lee blinked, confused. How could his RIVAL and TEAMMATE not recognise him?  
"Yes, Neji! Why do you ask!" Naruto burst into full out laughter, pointing at Lee as his body shook.  
"You look like a PRUNE!" Tenten was now giggling too, and switching into video mode as Lee looked down at his hands in shock. They were covered in WRINKLES! He dashed over to the mirror that had been stuck against the wall ever since Neji had gotten sick of Tenten hogging the bathroom every morning, and stared in shock. He looked like an OLD MAN! He sank to his knees in shock, raising his fists to the sky and screaming at an UNJUST WORLD!  
"I'm OLD!!"

Because wrinkles are Rock Lee's kryptonite.

Teehee, everyone seems to be enjoying this so far... though if you alert/fave, could you please leave a brief message explaining why? Or at least say something... Oh yeah, and even though I AM participating in Nanowrimo again this year, I'll try to keep the updates coming!


	6. Tenten

HK: o.O I do not believe what mine eyes is telling me... THEY KILLED MY LITTLE PURPLE REVIEW BUTTON! (cries)  
Neji: (rolls eyes) You got a new one.  
HK: (sniffles, rolls his eyes back) But it's not as COOL... no one's gonna wanna touch it!  
Neji: (sticks eyes back in, gives HK a strange look) Okay... just focus on your fic!  
HK: (nodnod) OKAY! I has missed another weekend I do believe, and I is SORRY. November's always a little hectic for me, but I'm doing my best!  
Neji: Weren't we supposed to be introducing the new chapter?  
HK: Yes, yes we were. And now, because she's the last one left from your team...  
Neji: It's Tenten's turn.  
HK:... I wanted to say it. Meanie. So; What's Tenten's Kryptonite?  
Neji: And today's disclaimer idea came from... someone with a very long name?  
HK: midnightanimeangelrainthorn.  
Neji: Exactly.

Disclaimer: (Kankuro and Temari are standing side by side)  
Temari: Kankuro do the disclaimer!  
Kankuro: ... okay.. HK doesn't...  
Temari: Why did you steal my makeup again?  
Kankuro: Uh, well, I was all out?  
HK: Bicker later, you have a disclaimer to finish!  
Temari: FINE!  
HK: ... (hides behind Neji)  
Kankuro: HK...  
Temari: Doesn't...  
Kankuro: Own...  
Both: US!

After graduating and meeting her teammates, Tenten was designing her various weapon scrolls. Lee and Neji were watching her, and contemplating each other. Eventually, Neji sighed, walked over, and sat beside Tenten.  
"What are you doing?" She looked up, then shrugged.  
"I'm making new summoning scrolls. I'm gonna need them now I'm a kunoichi!" Neji blinked, then looked down at one of the scrolls.  
"So... do you want any help?" Tenten frowned, a little surprised, then smiled.  
"Sure!" Lee jolted to his feet, marching over.  
"Allow me to assist you too, Tenten!" Tenten smiled at him too.  
"Sure! We should be able to work together now that we're a team, and now I'll be done in half the time! Just put down a summoning jutsu for anything you think might help!" She SHOULD have known better, and in later years she would, but for now... her scrolls did get done very fast.

The next day, the team had their first training match together. As usual, Neji started the day with what seemed to be a rather large stick up his ass, but after 3 straight hours of TEAMWORK lectures, he gave in, and at least kept his mouth shut. This was good enough to satisfy Gai, apparently, and they got down to some serious sparring. Tenten reached into her pouch for a new scroll, paused for a moment to wonder what her teammates had written her, then pulled it out, assuming that as a scroll from Neji, it was bound to be something useful. She was, however, sadly mistaken as when the scroll was opened, instead of some kind of fun and shiny weapon, she was splattered with green goo. All movement stopped as her teammates turned to watch apprehensively as she dropped the scroll, and slowly wiped the goop from her eyes, before turning to glare at Neji.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! HOW IS THAT A 'USEFUL TOOL'?! WHEN DID I ASK YOU, 'hey, make me a scroll that gets me splattered with GOO'!?!?! You were supposed to be HELPING!" Neji flinched, actually backing away a little as Lee moved forward, picking up the scroll and looking it over.  
"Uh... Tenten, I didn't mean to..." Lee raised a hand, still looking at the scroll.  
"I think I see the problem, Tenten! Look here!" He pointed, and Tenten slowly turned to give him a burning glare of doom.  
"What." Lee pointed to a section of the writing.  
"Here there is a spelling mistake, so that instead of a chain-sickle, you become splattered with goo!" Tenten twitched, then turned to Neji .  
"You IDIOT! DON'T YOU EVER THINK TO CHECK YOUR SPELLING?!?!? It's a SUMMONING SCROLL!!! IT NEEDS TO BE PERFECT!!!!" Neji backed away, hands raised.  
"Uh... Tenten..." Gai put a hand on Tenten's shoulder.  
"Tenten! You must calm down! Using more than three exclamation points can be VERY DANGEROUS!" Tenten twitched, turning to glare evilly at him, face red with rage.  
"I DON'T CARE!!!! HE KNOWS HOW IMPORTANT MY SCROLLS ARE!!!! AND I HAVE JUST BEEN SPLATTERED WITH DISGUSTING SLUDGE, AND WHO KNOWS WHAT OTHER STUPID MISTAKES HE MADE!!!! THOSE SCROLLS ARE NOW WORTHLESS!!!! AND ON TOP OF THAT, I JUST STARTED MY PERIOD!!!!!!!" All male eyes went very wide, and they backed away quickly.

Tenten managed to calm down by the end of the day, though it wasn't for several weeks later that her teammates dared to even set foot in her room while she made her scrolls.

Because spelling mistakes are Tenten's kryptonite.

Okay, I apologise for my lateness, I love you all? Please click the... thingy... which I don't like.... and leave me a review! ^^


End file.
